Every breathe you take
by Margarida
Summary: My Favorite Songs, Vampiros, parte 3 A cada suspiro seu... A cada movimento que você fizer... A cada ligação que você quebrar... A cada passo que você der... Eu estarei te observando


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Mas como eu seqüestrei o Kurumada sensei, adivinha o que vou pedir como resgate? Os dourados, é claro...).

Terceira fic da série vampiresca de "My Favorite Songs"... Com o Shura! Ai, ele não é tudo de bom? Vampiro, então... Alguém me segura!

E chega de enrolação, vamos à fic! Boa leitura a todos...

Fic betada pela minha amiga Dama 9. Obrigada por agüentar essa pentelha aqui, miga!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond**** you break  
Every step you take**

_A cada suspiro seu  
A cada movimento que você fizer  
A cada ligação que você quebrar  
A cada passo que você der_

_Ano de 1621, século XVII, Grã-Betanha_

O castelo ardia em chamas, soldados do governador da província de Glascow tentavam conter o fogo e salvar suas próprias vidas. O homem, há muito não lutava mais. Estava morto, assim como sua esposa e os dois filhos mais velhos. Restava apenas sua caçula, uma bela jovem de 21 anos, cabelos e olhos castanhos tão escuros quanto a noite, a pele branca quase pálida e estatura mediana.

Presa à torre mais alta, para onde havia conseguido fugir, estava sem saída. Não tinha para onde correr, fosse do fogo, fosse dele. Um homem de pele bronzeada, apesar de não poder se expor ao sol. Cabelos negros arrepiados, olhos da mesma cor. Porte elegante, assemelhava-se a um príncipe ou alguém da nobreza.

Mas não era. Aquele homem era um demônio.

Perdida, ela estava próximo à mureta, encarando o vazio da noite. Foi quando ouviu sua voz, atrás de si.

-Não adianta mais fugir, Fantine... Aceite teu destino e me dê tua mão, vamos embora daqui... Juntos.

Encarou o olhar malicioso daquele homem, bem como sua mão estendida. Não, ela não podia aceitar que seu destino fosse se juntar àquele demônio. Um ser desumano, que matara sua família e seu melhor amigo apenas para tê-la, como se fosse um troféu.

-Não! Não irei contigo, nem deixarei que a morte de minha família e de Adam tenham sido em vão... – ela disse, subindo na mureta, de costas para o abismo – Jamais serás dono de minha vida ou de minha vontade!

Então, sem dar tempo para que aquele homem pudesse fazer algo para lhe impedir, Fantine se jogou no vazio, caindo no poço que circundava o castelo. Havia escolhido a morte ao inferno em vida.

-Não te livrarás tão fácil de mim, minha bela imortal... – o homem disse a si mesmo, olhando para o vazio, uma grossa lágrima vermelha a escorrer por seu rosto – Não importam quantos anos ou séculos se passem, eu a terei em meus braços... És minha escolhida, não há como fugir eternamente de teu destino...

**I'll be watching you  
**_Eu estarei te observando_

_Nos dias atuais, Londres_

Olhou novamente para as estrelas enquanto caminhava, sempre em noites de céu limpo aquelas lembranças lhe vinham à mente. Desde aquele último encontro, viajara o mundo em sua busca, mas seus esforços foram todos em vão. Não voltou a encontrá-la, quase havia perdido as esperanças. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, precisava se concentrar no pedido feito por Afrodite: vigiar os caçadores da _Santuário_, saber mais sobre seus planos e o como pretendiam colocá-los em prática.

A morte de Dandara e do caçador Aldebaran tinha sido o estopim para uma nova batalha, era preciso se armar de todo cuidado e informação possível. Após uma longa caminhada, chegou ao seu destino: um velho pub no centro da cidade, onde muitos dos caçadores costumavam se reunir.

Entrou, sentou-se em uma mesa na penumbra e ficou observando um grupo já reunido, de três homens. E, por um longo momento, deteve-se na figura de um deles. Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos verdes, tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo há muito tempo.

Muito mais tempo do que poderia supor.

**Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay**

_A cada simples dia  
A cada palavra que você falar  
A cada jogo que você brincar  
A cada noite que você ficar_

Viu os corpos do governador e sua esposa no chão, os filhos mais velhos também. E ele próprio estava ferido, o sangue que escorria de sua testa embaçava sua visão, o esmeralda de seus olhos tingiam-se de vermelho aos poucos. Mas ele tinha que se manter de pé, era a última barreira que se punha entre o demônio e Fantine, que fugira para a torre.

-Admiro sua força como cavaleiro, Adam... Mas receio que não será suficiente para salvar tua vida, muito menos de impedir que leve minha amada imortal...

-Não tocarás em um fio de cabelo de Fantine... Eu juro...

-Não poderás me impedir, cavaleiro...

Com um salto, o homem se colcou à frente do cavaleiro, golpeando sua espada que voou longe. E, com um sorriso irônico e cínico, puxou os cabelos do cavaleiro para trás, revelando a veia mestra que pulsava em seu pescoço.

Todo sangue que ainda restava naquele corpo fora sugado pelo vampiro. Agora, nada mais o impediria de levar Fantine consigo.

**I'll be watching you**

_Eu estarei te observando_

-Não pode ser... – ele disse a si mesmo, ao vislumbrar suas próprias lembranças.

Naquela mesa, rodeado pelos amigos e como caçador, estava o cavaleiro Adam. Ou melhor dizendo, sua reencarnação. Remexeu-se desconfortável em sua cadeira, pensou até em ir àquela mesa e acabar com o desgraçado, mas parou um momento para pensar.

Se ele estava ali, talvez fosse um sinal de que sua amada Fantine também caminhasse sobre a Terra. Baixou os olhos, perdido novamente em suas lembranças. Até que um riso cristalino chamou sua atenção, ele levantou os olhos e prendeu a respiração ao ver quem se aproximava da mesa.

Lá estava ela, bela como ainda se lembrava, o mesmo sorriso que, há séculos atrás, lhe cativara.

**Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take**

_Oh, não vê  
Que você pertence a mim?  
Meu pobre coração dói  
A cada passo seu_

Era a noite de seu aniversário de 21 anos, pessoas de todas as partes da Grã-Betanha haviam sido convidadas, homens e mulhres da nobreza, comerciantes, gente do povo. E a aniversariante, sentindo-se um tanto entediada, dera uma escapada da festa para ir ao jardim, tomar um pouco de ar.

Ajeitando o vestido azul para que não amassasse muito, sentou-se em um banco de pedras, brincando com uma gérbera vermelha que colhera há pouco.

-Vejamos... Bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer, bem-me-quer...

Pétala por pétala, a jovem ia arrancando-as e lançando-as na brisa, até que restou somente uma. E ela riu, um tanto alto e alegre. Era bem-me-quer.

-Teu sorriso é muito bonito, _milady_... Sinto-me extreamente honrado em ter podido presenciar tal demonstração de beleza... – disse-lhe um homem, que vinha por detrás de um dos arbustos.

Usava uma casaca negra que se moldava perfeitamente ao corpo bem talhado. E seu sorriso era perfeito.

-Obrigada, _sir_.

-Meu nome é Shura Gonzalez, _milady_ Fantine... Sou um comerciante espanhol, encantado em conhecer criatura tão bela.

Beijou-lhe a mão direita, no que Fantine corou. Shura , então, direcionou-lhe um olhar profundo e estava a ponto de dizer-lhe algo quando foram interrompidos por alguém que chegava naquele exato instante.

-Fantine, venha... Tua mãe estava à tua procura, é o momento da valsa.

-Vamos então, Adam.

De braço dado ao cavaleiro, Fantine seguiu para dentro do castelo. E Shura, no jardim, contemplava as estrelas, o céu estava limpo.

-Finalmente nos encontramos, minha amada imortal...

**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake**

_A cada movimento que você fizer  
A cada promessa que você não cumprir  
A cada sorriso que você fingir  
A cada direito que você fizer valer_

Sorrindo, ela se aproximou da mesa onde estava o grupo de caçadores, cumprimentando a todos com beijos estalados no rosto, sendo que com o "cavaleiro", se demorara mais. Sem que fosse percebido, Shura deixou sua mesa e sentou-se em outra, mais próxima dos caçadores e ainda na penumbra.

-Você se atrasou, Faith... Estava pronto para te ligar quando chegou.

-Eu sei, Aiolos. Tive um contratempo na universidade, por isso demorei. – ela se explicou ao caçador de olhos verdes – Mas me digam, qual o motivo dessa reunião? E por que eu tinha que estar presente?

-Por que trazemos uma notícia para você, Faith... Triste, infelizmente. – respondeu um outro rapaz, muito parecido com Aiolos, só que seus olhos eram azuis.

-Que notícia, Aiolia?

-Aldebaran foi morto... Por Dandara.

-O quê?

-E ela também morreu, Faith. – completou o terceiro rapaz, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis turquesa.

De boca aberta, Faith ouviu o que seus amigos diziam, mas parecia muito chocada. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo, mas que ela sabia ser muito real.

-Você... Tem certeza do que está me dizendo, Shaka?

-Tenho... Acabamos de receber a confirmação do Mú, ele estava presente e nos deu a notícia. Eu sinto muito, Faith.

-Nós sabemos que, apesar de estar do outro lado, ela era sua amiga.

**I'll be watching you**

_Eu estarei te observando_

Faith ficou um tempo em silêncio, processando todas aquelas informações. Shura a observava, tinha ouvido a conversa e fora com surpresa que descobrira a ligação da jovem com a traidora Dandara.

Então, em um rompante, a jovem levantou-se da mesa, pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo para a rua, chorando.

-Faith! – Aiolos tentou seguir a jovem, mas foi impedido pelos outros dois caçadores.

-Deixe-a, meu irmão. Faith precisa de um tempo sozinha...

Contrariado, Aiolos voltou a se sentar. Não percebeu que Shura deixava sua mesa e saíra também, logo atrás de Faith. Que se danasse o pedido de Afrodite, ele não podia perder sua amada de vista.

**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please**

_Desde que você se foi fiquei perdido, sem rastros  
Sonho de noite e só consigo ver o seu rosto  
Olho ao redor mas você é insubstituível  
Sinto-me frio e almejo seu abraço  
Fico aqui implorando, baby, baby, por favor_

As lágrimas embaçavam sua visão, as pernas estavam bambas. Dandara estava morta, e ela não se conformava em ter perdido a amiga dessa maneira. Claro que sabia da guerra entre caçadores e vampiros, que se arrastava por séculos no submundo da cidade, mas mesmo assim...

A vampira ruiva, apesar de ser um ser da noite, tinha sido a amiga mais leal e querida que conhecera. E agora estava morta.

Parou de correr, as pernas não lhe obedeciam. Apoiando-se em uma parede de tijolos, baixou a cabeça, quis gritar, esmurrar o concreto, chutar os latões de lixos. Acabou por escorregar ao chão, encostada na parede.

-Sinto muito por sua amiga, senhorita.

Ouviu a voz masculina e levantou o olhar, quem era aquele homem que falava consigo. E como poderia saber que chorava pela morte de uma amiga?

-Como... Como sabe?

-Conheci Dandara... Era uma jovem muito inteligente e querida, sua morte foi uma grande tragédia.

Estendeu a mão para Faith, que aceitou e se levantou. Shura, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, tinha um leve sorriso e não soltou de maneira nenhuma a mão da jovem.

Faith sentiu seu corpo estremecer diante daquele olhar. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu corpo, sem explicação. E, de uma maneira que jamais entenderia, sentiu sua visão escurecer e turvar.

Com jeito, Shura amparou entre seus braços o corpo de Faith, que acabara de desmaiar.

**Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take**

_Oh, não vê  
Que você pertence a mim?  
Meu pobre coração dói  
A cada passo seu_

Sentindo uma incômoda sensação, Aiolos despediu-se do irmão e do amigo e deixou o pub, decidido a ir atrás de Faith. Algo lhe dizia que a jovem se meteria em problemas, só não sabia dizer exatamente quais.

Seguiu pela calçada disposto a ir até o apartamento onde ela morava, mas, assim que virou uma esquina, deparou-se com um homem de cabelos negros, que segurava justamente a jovem entre seus braços.

-Ei! Quem é você? – gritou, já correndo na direção dos dois e abrindo o casaco, onde, em um bolso interno, estava presa uma besta armada – Solte-a agora mesmo!

Shura ouviu o grito e viu o caçador vir em sua direção, não poderia fugir dali rapidamente carregando a jovem. Muito menos lutar e correr o risco de ferí-la.

-Eu voltarei, minha amada... – disse entre dentes, deixando o corpo de Faith na calçada, para logo em seguida fugir dali. Em alta velocidade.

-Um vampiro... Faith! Faith, você está bem? Faith!

Aiolos ajoelhou-se ao lado da jovem e foi com alívio que constatou que ela estava bem, não havia nenhuma marca de dentes em seu pescoço. Estava apenas desmaiada. Com cuidado, ele a pegou no colo e chamou um táxi.

**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake**

_A cada movimento que você fizer  
A cada promessa que você não cumprir  
A cada sorriso que você fingir  
A cada direito que você fizer valer_

Quando chegaram ao apartamento da jovem, ela ainda estava incosciente. Dormia profundamente, sua respiração pesada podia ser ouvida com clareza pelo rapaz. Silenciosamente, Aiolos a deitou na cama, cobrindo-a com um lençol e se sentou em uma cadeira que havia no quarto. Estava decidido a passar a noite por ali, cuidando de Faith.

Mil pensamentos giravam em sua mente, quem seria aquele vampiro? Será que atacara Faith aleatoriamente ou estava atrás dela? Precisava conversar com Shion urgente, tinha muitas perguntas a fazer ao chefe.

O celular tocou no bolso de sua calça, ele saiu do quarto para poder atender em outro cômodo e não incomdoar o sono da jovem. E, assim que saiu, uma brisa tomou conta do ambiente, levantando as cortinas. E um vulto vestido de preto entrou pelo quarto, detendo-se na lateral da cama de Faith.

**I'll be watching you**

_Eu estarei te observando_

-Agora que te encontrei, não a deixarei ir embora... Nós ficaremos juntos, eu prometo. E nem mesmo esse caçador será capaz de me impedir, minha amada...

Shura baixou a cabeça, tocando levemente os lábios vermelhos de Faith. Um supiro foi ouvido, mas ela continuou dormindo. Então, da mesma maneira silenciosa que entrara, o vampiro se foi.

**Every breath you take**

**Every move you make**

**I'll be watching you**

_A cada suspiro seu  
A cada movimento seu  
Eu estarei te observando_

Na sala do pequeno apartamento, Aiolos atendeu ao celular. E não gostou muito quando viu de quem se tratava, no identificador de chamadas. Afinal, ele só ligava quando haviam problemas. E dos grandes.

-Aiolos falando... O que quer, Saga?

_**-Volte imediatamente para a Santuário, vamos precisar de você.**_

-O que aconteceu?

_**-Problemas. Com o Kanon. E a Patience também.**_

-Droga! Já estou indo para aí.

Desligou o celular, realmente eram problemas. E dos grandes.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim da terceira fic. Preciso dizer quem é a inspiração para Faith, pessoas? Querem um tempo para pensar? Ok, até dois... Deixando isso de lado, me despeço por aqui, até a próxima fic!

Ah, sim, antes que me esqueça: a música da próxima fic é **"Believe Me"**, do Fort Minor.


End file.
